This invention relates to certain pharmaceutical dosage forms, and in particular to certain polymeric matrices or complexes which are suitable for achieving controlled or sustained delivery of an active composition. The compositions are especially useful for local, parenteral, buccal, gingival, and oral controlled release of active compositions and take the form of granules, encapsulated capsules, tablets, chewable gums, ingestible and implantable boluses, candies, lolipops, pourable liquids, gels, suppositories and the like.